


Little Owl

by Lynxphilia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Commoner/Royalty, F/M, Lost!Reader, Might do a series?, Poor!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxphilia/pseuds/Lynxphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship between a commoner and a royal was almost unheard of, they were frowned upon. But he didn't care, he found love only once before and damned be anyone who got in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Owl

**Author's Note:**

> Please Enjoy!!
> 
> (I know I haven't posted /at all/, please forgive me.)
> 
> More notes below

A relationship between a commoner and a royal were hardly ever seen, or mentioned. A courtship between an Elf and a Human was even more frowned upon, so when you and Lord Thranduil had entered your courtship- the entire Middle Earth was taken aback. Even some of the older, conservative thinking Elves left Mirkwood. Lord Thranduil didn't bat an eye as they cast insults at him. Although you were ashamed of meddling with the strength of the Kingdom- he always assured you none of it was your fault. 

 

Transitioning from peasant to royalty sometimes winded you, the first night you and Lord Thranduil had slept together- sleeping, not intercourse- he found you dressing and preparing to leave back to your own room as the sun was beginning to rise. He, of course, persuaded you back to bed. And still, after months of sleeping in his bed, you had the gnawing feeling in the back of your head- prompting that you were over staying your welcome.

He sat at his oaken desk, piles of parchment laid in front of him, occasionally he frowned or mumbled under his breath, but you kept quiet and proceeded to 'read' the tome that lay in your lap. Your gaze eventually fell to the fire and you watched the waves dance in rhythmic bounds of orange, red, and yellow. You began to think- which is never a good idea anyway, of your life before Thranduil. In the days before- you had been living on scraps and sleeping in alleys. Often giving men pleasure to be able to sleep in a bed, albeit a poor excuse to seek some sort of physical contact with another. You thought of your family- once learning of your desire to leave the small town, they shut you out. In the town you were considered alien, freakish and rumors ran unbound; they called you a whore, filth, unworthy of your family name. So you went through town after town of Men, occasionally coming across a few Dwarves and even a Hobbit once. It was in Laketown, a world away from your quaint village near the mountains, that you'd finally seen an Elf. The man from the night before had been exceptionally rough and had left you marred with black and blue bruises slowly fading to yellow. Even some of your hair was missing in patches, you had been thinking of your life. How insignificant it seemed to be compared ot others, you sat in a dirty, smelly alley contemplating death, you'd looked down at the dirty rags you wore and begun to sob. Women didn't spare a glance at you, and when they did their eyes were full of disbelief and utter disgust. Men looked at you with a smirk and devilish grin after glancing down at themselves. 

"What ails you, pen tithen(1)" your crying ceased, your head emerging from the cover of your hands looking upon the face of an elf. He seemed ethereal, looking out of place in the disgusting alley. But he seemed unfazed by his surroundings and knelt before you, there are guards behind him at the mouth of the entrance and you shy away from him as you reaches out toward you. You feel incredibly crowded and all your instincts are telling you to run but you are captured by the emerald swirls of his eyes, his gaze hardens as they take in your mangled, starved form. You flinch away from him as he tentatively reaches out toward you, "Do not fret, its okay now." He raises his palm and you can see the creases in his hand, you look from the outstretched limb to his eyes. They've gone soft again and you feel yourself reaching out and placing your considerably smaller hand in his. "Let me take care of you, pîn aew (2,3).." He gently brings you into his arms, you latch onto his clothing and cling to him, seeking the warmth he fills within you. He smells of berries and wood, the way a spring forest smells after it rains...pure. 

 

"What are you thinking of aew?" you are broken out of your reverie, you are suddenly aware that you must have been staring at the fire too long because Lord Thranduil is kneeling in front of you. You blush and look down to see you holding your hand in his palm, "You seemed so far away from me, meleth(4)" His brow furrows as he traces shapes into your palm. You blush again as he looks at you, his eyes wide and searching.

  
"I was thinking...of the day you saved me." you whisper quietly-his eyes darken and he swallows thickly. But just as soon as it appears, a small smile takes its place. 

 

"I would say that day was not a pleasant one," he says as he thinks of when he had personally bathed and clothes you. Your back was meddled with bruises and scratches, long deep welts that needed to be cleaned and dressed. When he brushed your hair, bits and pieces were missing and you flinched of every passing of the brush, your scalp sensitive from whatever monster had pulled the hair from your head. Your clothes were burned and you were dressed in the simplest of dresses, but it was also the most extravagant in terms of fabric and price. You had to have the best, Thranduil would not accept anything less. "but it turns out it was the best day of my life." His voice is small and gentle. His thumbs massage your palm, moving up to your wrist and eventually scooting closer to you- enough to where you were nose to nose. His jade eyes look at you with such intensity you cant help but look away. "Because I met you, my precious love." you smile and take your lip in between your teeth, he kisses you on the cheek and pulls you into his arms.

 

"My aew"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> I am currently working on posting some more thingys but I am extremely busy with work & school but summer is almost here and maybe I might regain some sort of creative thought/imagination. Please be patient, I am currently working on Alpha & Omega, I will be posting another chapter within the next two week so at least you have that to look forward to.  
> Please leave any sort of requests below or on any of my other stories, I love to hear from you guys so leave any sort of comments, or constructive criticism. And let me know if you would like for a sequel of this lovely one shot!!
> 
> 1- little one  
> 2(pîn)- little  
> 3(aew)- (small) bird; theres no elvish for owl *sad face*  
> 4- love, my love
> 
> -Lynx


End file.
